Icha Icha Paradise: The Jinchuuriki and the Cloud Kunoichi
by DarkChild316
Summary: Naruto is preparing to move into his old parent's home and is joined by Samui, who has recently transferred to Konoha from Kumogakure. After fixing up the place, the two enjoy a nice warm bath as they warm themselves up from the winter weather. Naruto/Samui. AU. Please R&R.


Welcome back everyone and welcome to the twentieth installment in my critically-acclaimed _**Icha Icha Paradise**_ series. And the lucky lady Naruto will be paired with is the busty, yet cool and collected Hidden Cloud kunoichi Samui. This lemon is dedicated to my mentor _**Raptorcloak**_ who was the first author to do a Naruto/Samui one-shot and has taken the pairing of Naruto/Samui to another level with his works. So without further ado…. _ **IT'S SHOWTIME!**_

Summary: Naruto is preparing to move into his old parent's home and is joined by Samui, who has recently transferred to Konoha from Kumogakure. After fixing up the place, the two enjoy a nice warm bath as they warm themselves up from the winter weather.

Disclaimer: I do not own _**Naruto**_ or any of the characters in this story.

* * *

"That takes care of that." Naruto said as he finished packing away all of his belongings and was helped in his packing up by his friend/brother figure Konohamaru. Naruto had been given his parent's former house as a reward for his heroic deeds in ending the 4th Shinobi World War and was clearing out his former apartment in preparation for the move.

Since the end of the 4th War, everything had been like one big dream come true for the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Not only had he finally achieved his lifelong dream of becoming the 7th Hokage, his family heritage was revealed to the rest of the shinobi world and he had many shinobi from Konoha and other villages alike who had been more than willing to share their stories about his parents and pass down several family heirlooms to the blonde sage.

"Ready to go Naruto?" Konohamaru asked him as he gathered a large scroll containing Naruto's belongings and the former possessions of Minato and Kushina that had been passed down to him.

"Yeah come on, let's go." Naruto said as he grabbed another large scroll that contained his furniture and clothing and the two of them made their way to his new home.

"So Naruto, I take it you're adjusting well to life as the Hokage." Konohamaru asked him as the two of them trudged down the wintry path to Minato and Kushina's old home.

"It's like a dream come true Konohamaru, and I take it things are going great with you and your girlfriend Hanabi?" Naruto asked and his surrogate younger brother grinned at the thought of the heiress of the Hyuga Clan.

"More than you know Naruto, in fact Hanabi-chan and I are planning to spend New Year's Day with each other at her place." Konohamaru told him.

"Maybe with your luck you two will do more than just enjoying the fireworks, hell you may just create some fireworks of your own." Naruto slyly grinned and Konohamaru grinned as well before spotting his girlfriend up ahead.

"And speak of the sexy devil, there she is, but who's that with her?" Konohamaru said as he noticed Hanabi was talking to a curvaceous blonde kunoichi who wore a low-cut, long-sleeved outfit and a ground-length skirt with high boots and a flak jacket of a girdle over her toned stomach. Although he hadn't seen her since the end of the 4th War, Naruto immediately recognized who he was looking at.

"Samui, what a surprise." Naruto said as he and Konohamaru approached the two kunoichi who smiled at the two.

"Naruto-kun, great to see you again." Samui said to her fellow blonde with a smile.

"Konohamaru-kun, there you are. Where are you headed? Hanabi said to her boyfriend as she noticed the scroll he was carrying.

"Oh, just helping our Hokage move into his new home, care to tag along you two." Konohamaru said and the two kunoichi looked to each other and nodded before following Naruto and Konohamaru along the snowy path.

"So Samui, what brings you to Konoha? Are you here on business or just here enjoying a vacation?" Naruto asked the busty blonde.

"Actually Naruto-kun, I just transferred here to Konoha from my home of Kumogakure." Samui said as she showed Naruto her new Konoha forehead protector.

"Oh yeah, I remember Darui mentioning to me that one of his shinobi would be transferring to the village in the coming days, but I didn't know that it would be you." Naruto said.

"Yeah, it was one of the last things Kakashi Hatake signed off on before he passed the title of Hokage on to you. Speaking of which, how have you been enjoying life as both a war hero and the new Hokage?" Samui asked and Naruto chuckled.

"You'd be surprised by how many people have asked me that recently Samui." Naruto responded.

"Knowing someone as brave and powerful as you, I'll bet you must hear it all the time." Samui said before the four of them arrived at the restored former home of Naruto's parents.

"Here it is Naruto, we made sure to have it restored for you so the place would be move-in ready." Konohamaru said as he handed the scroll he had been carrying to Naruto.

"Thanks Konohamaru, I'll be forever grateful for this." Naruto said.

"Don't thank me, thank my grandfather and his wife for preserving this place and Granny Tsunade and Kakashi-sensei for having it restored." Konohamaru said before Hanabi took his hand.

"Come on Konohamaru-kun, let's leave the Hokage to enjoy his new home." Hanabi said.

"Gotcha Hanabi-chan, catch ya later Naruto, enjoy the new place." Konohamaru said before he and Hanabi left and set off for the Hyuga Estate.

"Care to join me Samui?" Naruto asked the former Kumogakure kunoichi who nodded at the invitation before Naruto picked up both scrolls containing his belongings and entered his new home.

"Now this is what I call a cool home. I'm surprised you didn't live here before Naruto-kun." Samui said and Naruto chuckled at the busty blonde woman.

"Thanks, it's quite the place I'll say that. Speaking of which, where have you been staying at Samui." Naruto asked her.

"Well I just got here about a few hours ago so I haven't really had time to find a place to live yet." Samui said.

"Then you can stay with me then." Naruto suggested.

"Oh I couldn't possibly impose." Samui politely declined.

"You wouldn't be imposing at all Samui, trust me, if there's one thing I have here in my new home, it's plenty of space." Naruto said and Samui thought about it for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"Then if it's okay with you, I guess staying here with you is alright." Samui said.

"That's the spirit." Naruto said and the blonde woman smiled at him.

 _ **~Later That Night~**_

Naruto sat in the large king-sized tub and enjoyed a nice warm bath as he watched the snowstorm outside that had intensified overnight. Naruto and Samui had spent the entire afternoon setting up his belongings in his new home and thanks to the help he'd received from the busty former Cloud kunoichi, they were finished in no time flat.

As Naruto relaxed in the warm water and sighed pleasantly as the warm bath cleansed and soothed his tired body, he heard the door to the bathroom open and he looked up and blushed to see Samui standing there with her voluptuous body wrapped in a towel that somehow managed to hold in her more than ample cleavage.

"Hey Naruto-kun, mind if I join you for a bath?" Samui asked and Naruto blushed at the thought of such an attractive kunoichi bathing with him before he nodded in approval and Samui began to undo her towel and Naruto quickly looked away as he heard the towel hit the floor before Samui entered the bath and sat behind him with her legs around him.

"So Naruto-kun, what have you been up to since taking up the mantle of Hokage?" Samui asked him as she began washing his back and he sighed in relaxation.

"Oh nothing much Samui, just the usual paperwork that comes with being Hokage. But thanks to some help from my shadow clones, I can get through it in nothing flat." Naruto said.

"I've also reformed the Konoha Council and stripped the old advisors Koharu and Homura of their positions on the council, which is way more that those two deserved after the crap they pulled with forcing Itachi to kill his own clan along with the other acts of corruption on their part. I replaced them with Shikamaru and Neji as their replacements." Naruto added.

"Speaking of the Uchiha, how are your teammates doing?" Samui asked as she finished washing his back and had him lean back as she began washing his chest.

"Oh, Sasuke and Sakura are doing better than ever. Sasuke's the ANBU captain now and he recently got engaged to Sakura." Naruto said with a smile, happy for his two teammates.

"That's cool to hear." Samui said as Naruto sighed in relaxation as Samui's hands cleaned and massaged his muscular pectorals and Samui smiled down at him before she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her ample chest onto his back and Naruto gasped at the softness of her breasts as they squished on his spine and his manhood began to awaken.

"You're so tense Naruto-kun. What's the matter, never felt the touch of a kunoichi before?" Samui whispered in his ear before blowing on his ear with her cool breath making him shiver.

"I-I can't say that I have Samui-chan." Naruto answered.

"Well why don't me move this to the bedroom and I can show you just how cool the touch of a kunoichi can be." Samui said to him and he looked back to see her smiling at him and he nodded before they quickly got out of the bath and dried off before making their way into his bedroom before he joined Samui in bed and planted his lips on hers.

Samui kissed Naruto as she gently pulled him into her lap until he was comfortably nestled and wrapped her arms around him. Her breasts smothered his chest and he found himself wrapping his arms around Samui as he smothered his lips to hers. She smiled as she felt his erection near her belly and leaned in close and two sets of bright blue eyes gazed lovingly into each other.

Samui moaned when Naruto's tongue made its way into her mouth and rubbed against her tongue. Her tongue battled against her companion's and they closed their eyes. Samui fell back onto the bed with Naruto landing on top of her and both their lusts remained high.

Her breasts smothered his chest and they rolled around for a bit before she ultimately ended up on top of him. She proceeded to straddle him and sat on his lap while breaking their kiss. Samui smiled before placing her hands on either side of him and her breasts jiggled over him before he cupped what was able to fit in his hold.

He smiled as he gently caressed and kneaded Samui's ample breasts. She smiled as him while he groped and massaged her mounds while pressing them together. Naruto's heart raced at how soft they felt and lowered his head to lick at her orbs of flesh as they swelled from arousal.

Samui purred as Naruto's tongue brushed against her tits and rubbed across them while he squeezed them. He caressed her bosom and carefully bit into her right mound. Samui mewled as Naruto's canines gnawed against her pliable mammary while toying with it and she reached forward.

Her hand found Naruto's now-erect manhood and tenderly rubbed against his strong tower. Samui's eyes closed as Naruto took to suckling her tit while grabbing ahold of the other one and tweaking it. The buxom blonde woman moaned as her lover's lips rubbed together on her hardened bud and pulled at the free one.

Naruto groaned as Samui sensually rubbed her hand on his testicles and did his best to pleasure her nipple. Naruto switched to the opposing tit and suckled it while continuing to tease Samui's mounds. He temporarily ceased suckling either bud and smothered his face against her breasts.

Samui placed her hand on the back of Naruto's head and held him close as he rubbed his face in her cleavage. She trickled her fingers through his cropped blonde hair and he stroked her cheek tenderly before looking her in the face. He kissed her cheek and ran his fingers through her hair and Samui nuzzled Naruto while he played with her warm orb and buried his hand into the soft flesh.

She soon rose and pushed him onto his back again before she placed herself over his face and turned in the other direction and gripped Naruto's length once more. Naruto smirked as he spread Samui's folds apart and got a good look at her wet innards. The sight alone made Naruto lick his lips before actually beginning to trace Samui's folds with his tongue.

He then began licking her clit smoothly and started wriggling his fingers inside the former Cloud kunoichi. Samui blushed at this and focused on Naruto's cock while jerking it off. She trickled her fingers on his ballsac and bounced them in her palm.

Samui lowered her head down and tapped her tongue once on the shaft of Naruto's length; he shivered as a result at how warm her tongue was. Naruto's tongue licked the very center of Samui's folds and used his thumbs to keep them apart, allowing his tongue to enter her moist area.

She moaned at this and continued to brush her tongue on Naruto's cock. Samui licked her way to the top of Naruto's manhood and slowly started to lick the head of it. Samui moved her tongue in circular motions on her new lover's length and enjoyed the taste of it. She slowly licked the whole head of Naruto's stiff erection while he did likewise with her pussy to his delight.

The blonde man wagged his tongue inside of her wetness and hungrily licked her delicious fluids. To tease her, Naruto began rubbing her clit with his thumb and she let out a low moan in response. Samui smiled at her efforts before opening her mouth and taking in Naruto's member. He shivered again out of pleasure and Samui started to suck on him.

Samui swirled her tongue on Naruto's hardened length while also pleasuring him by stroking it with her hand. Naruto began to do small thrusts into Samui's mouth and that helped suck him off. He moaned at the feeling but that didn't stop him from trailing his tongue inside of her body.

Samui moved her mouth up and down on Naruto's length by making her head move in the same directions. Her warm saliva washed over the erection as she kept it engulfed in her mouth and brushed her tongue on it before she cupped her breasts and smothered them on Naruto's length and he temporarily stopped licking his new lover's innards to moan.

Her eyes looked back in satisfaction and she kept her mounds on Naruto's lower growth as she rubbed them together. Naruto returned to licking Samui's insides and she did likewise with stirring her tongue around his length. Samui's tits rubbed on Naruto's hardened shaft and bounced on it as he thrust through them.

Naruto made his tongue lick the inside of Samui's inner caverns and rubbed his thumb against her clit again. The blonde woman squeezed her ample breasts on Naruto's length as she worked her mouth on it and made sure her hardened tits touch the veins of the shaft.

Her tits bounced on the enclosed erection as her tongue kept brushing the length and the warmth of her mouth raised a potential orgasm; not unlike Naruto with Samui herself. Samui constricted her ample bosom around Naruto's member and massaged it until both lover's moaned when his member spasmed; unleashing a semen torrent into her mouth and she came a moment after him.

Naruto's tongue licked the fluids draining out of Samui's warmth clean and she swallowed her fill of his semen before taking her mouth off of his length. Some of the blonde's cum trailed down his length from the top into Samui's deep cleavage and she smiled again as she balanced herself and got off Naruto to lie next to him.

He smiled and she returned the same look knowing what they wanted next. Samui laid Naruto on his back again as she straddled his lap and planted her hands on his toned chest to steady herself. She looked down at him and they both nodded before she took in his erection and her virginity was gone for good.

Naruto groaned as she took him in and she blushed at his size before Samui started rolling her hips as she kept her hands firmly planted on his chest and he smiled up at the blonde buxom woman thrusting her womanhood down onto his erection.

Naruto immediately palmed her breasts and squeezed them excessively as they jiggled in his hands. Doing likewise, she started massaging his pectoral muscles and whimpered at his size as he struck deeply into her core. Samui moaned as she felt her lover's fingers digging into her ample flesh and groping at them before sitting up.

He held up Samui's left tit and stirred his tongue around it before suckling it while she moved her hips forward. She moaned as he sucked on her tit while thrusting his hardness into her tunnels and placed his other hand on her rear end while Samui whimpered as Naruto drove his manhood into her walls and they rubbed them with every movement he caused.

He moaned at Samui's pussy as she grew tighter overtime on his thrusting manhood and she watched as his throbbing erection pounded into her warmth and her ample breasts bounced with each movement as she worked her hips together on him. She smiled as he rubbed his lips together on her aroused bud and caressed her breast while it heaved.

Samui loudly mewled at her hardened tit being teased and a lustful smile started appearing on her normally calm face. Naruto caressed and palmed what he could hold of Samui's chest before releasing her nipple. He licked it and squeezed her breasts together as he moved on to licking her cleavage.

Samui started kissing his forehead until she got his attention and he stopped kissing her bobbing orbs in time for her to stroke his whiskers until she kissed him. Two sets of cerulean eyes connected as the blonde pair's hips worked against one another and her long legs wrapped around his lower back.

Both blonde's moaned as the kiss grew deeper and their eyes glistened in bliss as Naruto freed her breasts to wrap his arms around her back. Her huge mounds smothered against his chest and heaved against him as they moved their crotches against one another with their dominant hands sliding down their backsides.

Both of their hands lovingly settled on the back of their respective skulls and brushed their fingers through one another's hair as their eyes glazed over in lust. Their muffled groans intensified as Samui's womanhood become tighter on Naruto's erection and his testicles did likewise as he shot his crotch against hers before they abruptly ended their kiss and she undid her legs from his waist.

Samui then got off his erection for a second before she turned around and sank her entrance back down his manhood. Bucking her hips a moment afterwards, Samui placed her hands on his knees and it wasn't long before he started banging his manhood into her walls. She held onto his knees and she blushed as she felt his manhood thrashing about inside of her and whimpered from the mighty impacts her innards endured.

Temporarily taking hold of her small waist, Naruto leaned forward and licked the back of her neck. The blonde woman mewled at this while his tongue rubbed against the back of her neck and his fingers held onto her curvaceous hips as they wagged and allowed her walls to grind his length as it slammed into the depths of her warmth.

She looked back at him as she rode him before her eyes started to roll into the back of her skull and Naruto lay back to watch the former Cloud kunoichi pleasure his hardness. Samui looked to see him seize her jiggling mounds once again and started fondling and caressing them. He felt her innards growing tighter on him as a result and she reached down to rub her palm against his testicles.

With how tight they were getting, Naruto shivered at this and a sly smile appeared on Samui's usually cool face as she brushed her hand against his heaving balls. He tweaked and pulled at her bobbing tits while she moved her hips until her pussy coiled on his member. She moaned in ecstasy as the Hokage's manhood sprayed her innards with rapid spurts of his release and he held onto her nipples.

Freeing them once the orgasm ended, he looked to see Samui get off his manhood before resting her head on his chest and she lie panting with an ecstatic smile on her normally collected face. Naruto smiled at the sweating blonde woman while nuzzling the blonde woman who stroked his cheek lovingly.

"Is that all Naruto-kun?" Samui asked the blonde sage.

"Not if you want more Samui-chan." Naruto replied and Samui smiled before she laid back and Naruto positioned himself on top of her and prodded her entrance with his cock before he slid himself into her again and resumed his pistonning thrusts.

Samui bucked her hips as the blonde Hokage thrust into her walls and she shook her hips to counter his movements. He palmed what he could hold of her quaking breasts and kneaded them together as she wrapped her legs around him. Naruto rubbed Samui's jiggling chest before pressing his lips against hers as he drove his manhood into her entrance and they moaned in unison as they worked their hips together.

She reached up and placed her hands on the back of his head to run her fingers through his blonde cropped hair. He freed her left mound as it jiggled and ran his fingers through her equally blonde hair in return as she held onto him. Naruto moaned in his kiss as Samui's tongue versed his and her fingers and toes curled as his glory pummeled into her core.

Her huge mounds squished against his heart and he groaned from the constant bouncing his felt on his heart. The blonde male's erection traveled throughout Samui's innards and she rubbed his backside with her one free hand. Samui's toes curled as Naruto's manhood crashed into her walls and thunderously collided against her insides.

The sound of contacting flesh could be heard clearly compared to the muffled moans prevented by Naruto and Samui's deep kissing. Neither one of them ceased holding onto one another while Samui's walls begin constricting his flying manhood as it jetted into her walls.

Naruto felt his balls tightening from the intense simulation running throughout his being and wrestled Samui's warring tongue. Both groaned as their tongues licked and brushed against each other excessively while Samui's arms and legs staying locked around him. Naruto ended the kiss to lick her neck as she whimpered from this and her chest kept bouncing against his heart.

Naruto gritted his teeth as Samui's tightening innards and his balls found themselves under pressure to where they reached all they could endure. Her walls fastened around his length and their release spewed out of her pussy while flooding onto the bed.

The pair caught their breaths as their sweat fumed down their bodies before Naruto got off Samui and she turned and placed herself on all fours before Naruto kneeled behind her and gripped her hips before reentering her tightness and renewing his thrusts.

Samui's chest once again bobbed forward as Naruto's cock thundered into her innards and thrashed against her walls. She dug her nails into the mattress as Naruto pounded into her entrance and her hot blush covered her face while his hands rested on her hips.

Naruto's length was grinded by Samui's warmth as he shot his hips forward and crashed himself into her wetness. Naruto seized Samui's breasts as they swayed forward and caressed them against each other. She mewled as his fingers massaged and squeezed at her orbs while they flew into the air while her ass was struck by his crotch.

The blonde former Cloud kunoichi whimpered as her mounds bobbed and jiggled in the sage's hands. She maintained her balance as Naruto's thrusts rocked her body and her ass smacked against his lap. The blonde female felt his fingers sink into her ample bosom and squeeze them while they soared forward.

Both groaned as his length struck into her core and she fell forth onto her front; leaving Naruto to place his hands on her waist for balance. He channeled his manhood into her innards and she continued to smile from the power of his thrusts. Naruto's breathing grew husky as he plowed into Samui's warmth and his foreskin rapidly rubbed her inner walls.

Her breasts squished and jiggled against the bed with Naruto closing his eyes. He started gritting his teeth together and the blush Samui had completely overtook her face while her hands rested on the bed. She reached back and began brushing her fingers on her clit and she mewled with glee as she teased herself and Naruto smiled at the show of her teasing.

The blonde male's member crashed into her innards and she grinned with a lust-fueled expression etched on her usually calm and stoic face. Naruto's hips shot forward and rumbled Samui's insides with each move with sweat once again cascading down their heated forms.

As she teased herself, Naruto leaned forward and brushed his tongue against the back of her neck. She started panting and looked back at him while licking her lips before he moved closer. Naruto started kissing Samui and their eyes stared into one another as she reached up and palmed his cheek and stroked it while her tongue wrestled against his.

Both blondes moaned as she grew tighter and his manhood continuously throbbed within her warmth as it deeply struck her walls. Samui's free hand brushed on her hardened clit as Naruto's manhood flew into her tunnels and slammed against her womb. Their muffled moans could slightly be heard as Naruto's tower drove itself into her crevice and pounded into her core.

Samui's blue eyes sparkled as she felt his swollen length growing inside of her and sweat rained down their bodies onto the bed. Naruto's tongue wagged and wrestled against Samui's as she brushed her fingers on her aroused clit to further the sex and arouse herself further.

The pair licked the inside of each other's lustful mouths and his left hand claimed hold of her bobbing tit to pull it forth. This proved to be the final straw as Samui's insides wrapped around Naruto's erection and pulled on it. His release sprayed her innards before they oozed down his cock and dripped onto the bed.

The kiss ended before Naruto and Samui cuddled together with Samui's head resting against his heart while Naruto had his arms wrapped around his busty lover's curvaceous frame.

"You know Naruto-kun, living here is gonna be really cool with you around." Samui said and Naruto smiled before kissing his lover's forehead.

"I couldn't have said it better myself Samui-chan." Naruto said as they relaxed and basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking with Naruto knowing that he'd found himself quite the loving partner in the former Cloud kunoichi.

* * *

There you have it folks, my latest installment in my Icha Icha Paradise series. I originally planned for this to be released on the first of the month, but complications with my new school schedule and a lack of creative ideas for my story (it honestly gets harder with each new story) prevented me from completing this sooner than I expected.

But now that it's over, I have a major announcement concerning this lemon series. Due to the immense popularity of this series, I've decided to add two final women to this series in the form of Kurenai Yuhi and Shizune. These will be the last two girls I will be adding to the series, so even if you ask me, my answer will still be no.

As for whose next in this series, well that's for you the fans to decide. I'll be setting up a poll on my profile page to allow fans to choose which of the two new additions to this series you'd like to see in action with Naruto next. So until next time, goodbye for now and don't forget to read and review.

 _ **This Lemon Story Was Brought to You by Your Resident Badass DarkChild316, Who Would like to Remind You That If You're not down with That, I've Got Two Words for you…SUCK IT!**_

PS: How do you guys like my new end-of-story catchphrase for 2016?!


End file.
